


Snow

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mute Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", sans reflects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He knew at the first time he saw them, that they were special. He had seen them come and go, many humans that meant nothing and were slayed like nothing. And yet, here he was, greeting a little child with blue tinged lips when he normally couldn't care less.





	

He knew at the first time he saw them, that they were special. He had seen them come and go, many humans that meant nothing and were slayed like nothing. And yet, here he was, greeting a little child with blue tinged lips when he normally couldn't care less. They were undenaibly cute, in a childish sort of way, and he found himself grinning a little more real than normal.  
___________________

He knew the second time he saw them that they were special. He smiled and played his part even though something was wrong- time was repeating itself again- but they turned and offered him a little not quite smile that didn't make much sense. Their messy bangs came right near their unexpressive eyes and their fluff of brunette hair framed their face wildly, matching their oversized sweater. And yet something was wrong, and the cuteness of this little child was fought by the weariness in their face and their slumped, knowing posture, and the rippling burns down their body.  
___________________________

He knew the third time he saw them they were special- not in the same place this time but meeting his brother, when they didn't shy away from his antics and waved with a smile. He knew the third time he saw them they were tired and cold and their lips showing slight blue despite their amber skin and their snow soaked sweater. He knew the third time he saw them they were terribly skinny, and he knew the third time he saw them that they were determined to save everyone.  
_______________________________

He knew the fourth time he saw them that they were falling ill and smiled despite it, and he knew that they were tired and hadn't had a proper meal in a while. He huffed softly at their friendly antics and saw his not real breath puff in the cold. He left a clean sweater where he knew they'd find it and the next time they crossed paths he dumped his blue coat on them and walked away, never seeing their grateful expression.  
___________________

He knew the fifth time he saw them that his brother was safe and there wasn't any harm done- he sighed in relief and he almost wanted to cry- but the human had stopped by their house and spurred on by seemingly nothing whipped out their cell and called a number. They didn't pick up and the human looked like they had wanted to cry. For the longest time they had no way to talk to anyone and going as far as calling someone when you're mute was sorrowing. He wondered who could've left this little kid behind, and his thoughts wondered to the woman behind the door.  
__________________________________

He knew the sixth time he saw them that they were hurting, missing someone. He watched them hunt the forests of Snowdin and pluck a single white rose, trudging through the blizzard and knocking on the ruins's door, smiling with freezing tears running down their face and shoving it under the gap, humming a harrowing tune, one he knew, the song at memorial to Asriel in waterfall. He jolted in surprise when he heard the woman's soft voice shout powerfully and full of emotion- "I told you never to come back!" He heard echoing sobs from the two. He heard a muttered 'I'm so sorry, Mom' and that would be the last thing he'd ever hear from their silent mouth again as they ran through the blizzard, darting away. She heard the piercing wails of agony from the woman behind the door as the sang the song in twisted, warping notes.  
___________________________

He knew the seventh time he saw them that they were hopeful. They had come into his house again and started cooking- a butterscotch cinnamon pie, they signed to him even though he pretended not to know. They hummed the same song and smiled sorrowfully as they made the pie perfectly, serving it up and wrapping away one piece for an unknown reason. They continued signing mindlessly as they are and when Sans responded to what they said the look of wonder on their face was enough to light a gyftmas tree.  
___________________________

Sans knew the eighth time he saw them that they were loving despite the woman behind the door and their troubled past, when they made that pie and brought a piece to slip under the door, knocking and running away from the door back into town. He knew the eighth time he saw them that they were called 'Frisk' and that they were mute. He knew the eighth time he saw them that they cared about everyone and everything, sparing and smiling with an intensity and dodging to the beat of a complex dance he didn't know, seeming understanding when the whipping attacks would whirl their way. ____________________ 

He knew the last time he saw them in the underground this would be their final run, meeting everyone and the woman behind the door- meeting her child with smiles and tears and mumbled apologies- and he knew the last time he saw them there why they jumped down a hole that they weren't supposed to come back from. He knew they were more than what they appeared to be and he surfaced with them- his child- and he knew that this time they would stay.


End file.
